


Bajka o lvici, fénixovi a knize

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Jan Hus - Freeform, diakritika, který by stál za řeč, žádný ship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Bitva u Grunwaldu 1410. Nikdo ještě neví, jak dopadne, ale spojenci mají víc problémů s tím, aby zůstali spojenci... aneb, jak to dopadne, když strčíte Česko a Polsko do jednoho stanu. Nový pravopis je pak čistě jen bonusem.





	Bajka o lvici, fénixovi a knize

Litva potichoučku zanadával, když se pokoušel na viklajícím se stole nadepsat další stránku. Jeho úkolem bylo sepsat souhrn dosavadních kroků, které byly učiněny pro zdar bitvy, vlastně něco na způsob kroniky. Tou dobou ještě moc lidí psát neumělo a Litva měl spoustu času. Navíc ho sepisování bavilo, líbila se mu představa, že si za pár desítek let budou moci všichni přesně přečíst, jak to tehdy bylo a co se stalo, ať už bitva dopadne jakkoliv... Rušilo ho přitom ale několik věcí. Slabá bolest břicha, která ho potkávala před každou bitvou, nervózní Polsko dupající kolem jejich stanu, stolek, jehož nohy se stále bořily do bláta a písku, a polský pravopis. Jak mohl proboha Fełiks používat pravopis, ve kterém se mnoho hlásek přepisovalo třeba i třemi písmeny? Litva začínal být zoufalý. Neustále se mu pletl způsob psaní 'č' a 'š', jenže Polsko byl na svůj způsob psaní velmi hrdý, a navíc zatím nikdo nic lepšího nevymyslel.  
A pak zaslechli tu píseň.

„...za chvíli zbyde tam popel a tráva,  
nás čeká vítězství a sláva...“~

„Tak a tohle už vážně překračuje všechny meze!“ rozčílil se Polsko, když zaslechl slabou melodii, nesoucí se zdálky. „Nejen že má vlastní stan, ne jako my, kteří se musíme mačkat v jednom-“

„Nepřijde mi, že by ti to nějak vadilo,“ podotkl Litva a nervózně si poškrábal zrádný krevnatý flíček na krku. Polsko mu nevěnoval pozornost.

„-ale to zpívání překračuje všechny meze. Vždyť jsme ve vojenském táboře, proboha! Ale ne, na to samozřejmě slečna kašle. Půjdu ji laskavě upozornit, kde je.“ S tím rychle odkráčel na východní stranu tábora, kde vlály české korouhve. Bylo to blízko; jinak by ten zpěv asi nepostřehli, ani svýma cvičenýma ušima.

Polsko neměl rád ženy. Nebo lépe řečeno, neměl rád Bohemii. Pokaždé, když se setkali, to skončilo přívalem oboustranného špičkování. Bohemii vadilo, že se na ni dívá svrchu, a tak mu štědře oplácela.

Litva jen doufal, že to nebude mít žádný vliv na zítřejší bitvu. Ležení se rozprostíralo u Grunwaldu, doširoka po rovině. Polské a litevské vlajky vyznačovaly, které vojsko zde čeká na smrt, nebo slávu. A na východě byly vidět i červenobílé vlajky Českého království, jehož žoldáci se taktéž chtěli zúčastnit velké bitvy proti Němcům.

Rok 1410, rok velké slávy pro polsko-litevskou unii. Ale teď bylo ještě těsně před bitvou a Polsko byl ze všeho nervózní.

Produsal krátkým úsekem po okraji polsko-litevského centra s Litvou v závěsu, míjel barevné stany, muže leštící zbroj, čistící koně, ostřící meče. Přípravy na bitvu byly v plném proudu. Když polský jazyk nabral tvrdší přízvuk a zvýšil se počet sekerníků, byli už uprostřed tábora Čechů. Polsko rázně dokráčel ke stanu z kůže, odstrčil stráž, nedbaje nadávek, a vešel dovnitř.

Dívka ležela ve dřevěných neckách, které stály uprostřed stanu. Z necek stoupala pára – voda byla zřejmě čerstvě ohřátá – a celý prostor byl zaplněný mlhou. Ale i tak Polsko viděl, že je její stan výrazně menší a méně zdobný. To mu zlepšilo náladu.

„Musíte si zpívat, Koruno Česká?“ zeptal se blahosklonně. „Myslel bych, že máte za sebou dost válek, abyste věděla, že vám brzy do zpěvu nebude.“

„Koupu se, tak si u toho zpívám,“ pokrčila Koruna Česká, které se obecně říkalo Bohemie, rameny. Zjevně jí nevadilo, že ji vidí téměř nahou – ale o nechuti Polska vůči ženskému rodu se všeobecně vědělo, a Litva si oči zakrýval předloktím.

„Ostatně, proč se koupete? Před bitvou? Nepřijde vám to jako zbytečný luxus?“

„Jestli zítra zemřu, chci si alespoň ještě užít koupel,“ odpověděla Bohemie sladce a natáhla se pro mističku se sušenými květy, aby si je mohla vysypat do horké vody.

„Víde, že člověk dnešní doby se myje dvakrát za život? Jednou po narození a jednou po smrti. V tomto ohledu se mi váš zvyk zdá jako- Moment, neříkejte mi, že chcete bojovat s tímhle!“

Bohemie láskyplně pohladila rukojeť železem pobité vařečky, ležící pohotově hned vedle necek. „Až tím zítra rozbiju hlavy křižákům, tak si přestanete stěžovat, Polsko?“

Květy se rozvoněly a Bohemie se potopila až po krk a znovu se vynořila, nechávajíc vodu, aby jí stékala po těle. Polsko si toho nevšímal a začal chodit kolem stanu. Litva váhavě sundal ruku; už mu začínala mrtvět, jak ji držel nahoře a navíc se zdálo, že si Bohemie z jejich přítomnosti nedělá hlavu.

„Pánové,“ povzdechla si. „Můžete vypadnout a nechat mě si užít koupel? Divím se, že takhle těsně před bitvou máte čas otravovat nevinná děvčata.“

Polsko si odfrkl. „Nevinná, to určitě! Osobně bych počet vašich milenců nepodceňoval-“

Litva si jejich hádky nevšímal, vypadalo to, že je to oba spíše baví. Nu, zřejmě i na vyrážku na zadku se dá přivyknout. Snažil se vyhnout pohledu na nahou dívku, tak prošel kolem necek a zastavil se za její hlavou. Za závěsem z lehké bílé látky byly vidět nezřetelné obrysy lůžka, štítu a poskládaných šatů. Celý stan ostatně vykazoval znaky ženské přítomnosti: zavěšené svazečky suchých květů, truhla, na které bylo položené zrcátko a několik krabiček, ve kterých byly barevné masti, dlouhá průsvitná košile přehozená přes židli vedle necek. Litvě bylo při pohledu na dívčí prádlo stydno a horečně se snažil dívat se na něco jiného.  
Povšiml si svazečku v kůži. Knihy tehdy ještě nebyly obvyklé a tak ho to zaujalo. 

„Ehm, Bohemie?“ přerušil zdvořile jejich hádku, která se nyní točila někde kolem Boleslava Chrabrého a jeho nevhodných zvyků. Oba překvapeně vzhlédli, Bohemie se otočila a chytila za kraj necek. „Ano, Litvo?“

„Vy tu máte... knihu? O čem? Je její obsah natolik zajímavý, že takovou vzácnost vláčíte přes celé království?“

Bohemie zamrkala. „Ne,“ odvětila, poměrně zdvořile; s Litvou vycházela dobře. „Jeden můj reformátor právě navrhuje změnu pravopisu a svou knížku na to téma mi přímo vnutil. Ostatně, člověk by se měl v takových věcech orientovat, nemyslíte?“

Litva přikývl. Na to, že to byla žena, byly některé její názory ohledně státu a jejich rolí překvapivě rozumné a trefné. „Směl bych si tu knížku půjčit? Je dobré informovat se o nových věcech.“

Bohemii se po tváři mihl úsměv. „Půjčím vám ji, když co nejdřív odejdete a toho nesnesitelného polského nafoukance si vezmete s sebou.“

Litva se také pousmál. „To je fér. Pokusím se vrátit ji co nejdřív. Po bitvě, jestli budeme mít štěstí.“ 

Vyšli ze stanu, oba spokojení: Polsko proto, že byl přesvědčený, že jejich argumentaci vyhrál, a Litva proto, že se mu ji povedlo ukončit, aniž by bitva u Grunwaldu vešla do análů dějin jako bitva, kde se spojenci pobili navzájem.

Udělám si na tu knížku čas, slíbil si sám sobě. Čtení je uklidňující činnost.

***

Drahá Koruno Česká,

píši vám ve věci vrácení onoho svazku, který jste mi tak laskavě zapůjčila toho horkého a úspěšného léta v roce bitvy u Grunwaldu. Přikládám ho a doufám, že posly nenapadne s ním přiložit, až jim bude u ohně zima; v opačném případě je nechte postoupit inkvizici.  
Jsem si vědom, že vypůjčenou věc vracím velmi pozdě a mrzí mě to; patnáct let je opravdu příliš dlouho. Nicméně, když si vzpomenu na onu pitku, nemenší než předcházející bitva, tak se úplně nedivím, že jsem nebyl schopen splnit slib; někteří se probrali až po týdnu.  
Nicméně musím řící, že tato knížečka byla opravdu velmi podnětná jak pro mě, tak pro můj národ. Velmi se nám líbí návrhy pana Husa na zavedení diakritiky a interpunkce. První spisky, které jsme napsali tímto způsobem, byly výrazně přehlednější a čitelnější. Na tomto základě se nám ostatně povedlo přesvědčit panovníka, aby nabodeníčka a puňkty zavedl. Neměl bych to říkat, ale občas má potíže s pravopisem a spřežky ho rozčilovaly odjakživa.  
Ať už je to jakkoliv, Rzeczpospolita Polska se spřežek vzdát nechce. Jsem si jistý, že i Feliks dříve nebo později pochopí jejich výhody, ale jak víte, je velmi tvrdohlavý a nedůvěřivý, co se novot týče.

Každopádně vám mnohokrát děkuji a zase vás někdy rád uvidím na našem hradě Malborku, přinejmenším až u vás přestanou ty nepříjemné války.

Litva

**Author's Note:**

> Předpokládám, že my Češi narážku na Jana Husa chápeme - sama jsem byla překvapená, když jsem zjistila, že Litevci používají naši diakritiku, každopádně ji podle všeho používají až tak od 19. století. Inu, fuckupy se stávají.
> 
> Opovažte se mi říct, že Česko s pobitou vařečkou alias palcátem není cool!
> 
> Jo a písnička je od Klíče - Pohár a kalich. Ano, vím, historický nonsens......


End file.
